


Mama (Just Killed a Man)

by Sciencelings



Series: Marvel Writing Challenge Entries [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciencelings/pseuds/Sciencelings
Summary: Killing was all she knew. She had been molded into being an assasin and it was the only thing she felt like she could do after all was said and done.Written for the Marvel Writing Challenge on tumblr.





	Mama (Just Killed a Man)

Prompt 1- Natasha Romanoff: Thoughtful. Ride. Powerful.

The first time Natalia had killed someone was in the red room. She had been taught to detach herself from everything. They would never humanize their targets. They would be called ‘it’ and other dehumanizing things. Targets didn’t have feelings, lives, souls… They were just targets and nothing more. 

Natalia felt nothing when she killed the target. It was many years later when she figured out who it had been. It had been an american man that had been abducted from a neighbouring country. He had a family… he was only missing as they never found his body. 

It was too long ago for Natalia to find it in herself to care. She had killed enough with no thought that none of it ever mattered. It had been ingrained in her head that life meant nothing. So taking life meant nothing to her.

There were countless missions where her bullets ended lives and she didn’t bat an eye. So far, being emotionless had only helped her. It was necessary when she was conditioned to be a professional murderer. The smell of gunpowder and blood was something she was very well acquainted with. The smell became comforting in its recurrence. 

Natalia had literally killed hundreds before she was confronted with her actions. She was on the radar of an american secret intelligence agency called ‘SHIELD.’ At first she thought that it wouldn’t be a problem. Americans weren’t as serious as the KGB. They didn’t raise their agents from birth like the Russians did. 

She thought they wouldn’t be an issue. 

The agent that went after her was an issue. He was odd, he used a bow and arrows rather than a gun and was almost effective. More effective than anyone else had ever been. He was well trained and he had even managed to restrain her. Of course, that was after a car chase in Moscow and several injuries to them both.

She was extremely surprised by the call he made. He was sent to kill her. She was a danger to people around her. But, he didn’t. Instead he gave her a chance. He opened her eyes. He had managed to start to decode the wiring in her head that had been implanted in her since before she could remember. 

She was also pretty surprised by the call she made. She accepted his offer to join their organization and she figured out pretty quickly how much she was being manipulated. She had believed that she had been in control but she had been a puppet the whole time. 

It was jarring. But she didn’t let it show. Somehow, someone figured out that she had acquired a feeling. The agent that had decided not to kill her, Agent Clint Barton, had figured out that something was wrong. 

It was funny that the first person she had opened up to in her life would be a man that had been sent to kill her. Clint had no reason to be nice or trust her, she was an international assassin that had killed a whole lot of people but he acted like she was… well, human. It was something she had never felt before. She liked it. 

After the shock, she felt crushing guilt. This was when she researched thoughtfully everyone she had been sent to kill. Every single one. It wasn’t exactly a quick trip. She found her own file and looked at everything they had on her. She had been labeled as a stone cold killer, priority level alpha. 

This was when Natalia decided to change. She legally changed her identity to Natasha Romanoff to symbolically leave her old life behind. It was a powerful moment for her. She never thought that she was capable of change. After being the same thing fulfilling the same purpose for so long, it felt odd to be something else. Her new life was not completely dissimilar to her old one, she killed less, spied more, got close to more people, but she was finally in control. 

She was listening to Clint excitedly talking to her about one of his scars that he had acquired over the years. They were between long missions and enjoying each other’s company for the short time that they could, discussing silly names that they could use as a cover. Clint had come up with one involving so many names for male genitalia that Natasha couldn’t help but softly chuckle at his enthusiasm. 

They had been mostly separated on missions, save the first few where Clint was only sent to keep an eye on her and make sure she wasn’t a double agent. She had proved her allegiance when she took a bullet for the guy during her first mission for SHIELD. This would change though. 

They both got a text simultaneously, on the highest tech available, a blackberry. The text was encoded but didn’t take long for either of them to figure out. 

‘u redy 4 a team mssn?!’ 

“We really shouldn’t have let Fury have a phone…” Clint muttered.

“Whatever partner. I think we had too much free time anyway.”

“He only has one eye! That’s why he types like shit!” He proclaimed. 

“He can shoot as good as anyone else with a single eye and you think he can’t see a tiny phone screen?” 

“I thought it was more of an intimidation thing. The bullets are too afraid of him to miss their targets.” 

“And your aim is based on how well your arrows are groomed? Come on Clint, you take care of your arrows more than you take care of yourself. You have a brush specifically for their feathers and you don’t even own a comb for yourself.” Natasha said as she stood up from her seat. 

“And I’ve never missed a target.” Natasha almost flinched at the word. It was different when the word was referring to her. 

“You missed me.” She shrugged. 

“I wasn’t aiming for you.” Clint said simply. “So, what do you think Fury has planned for us?”

“I bet he’s going to put us in language training instead of actually getting us to go on a mission. That’s fine, I need to work on my arabic anyway.” She shrugged as she helped him up. 

“I need a nap. I’ve been in Australia for way too fucking long…” He yawned and stumbled a bit when she pulled him up. 

“You always need a nap. Come on, we have work to do.” 

“You’re buying my coffee.”

“We have employee perks Hawkass. Infinite free coffee. It’s not even that bad.” 

“We have that?” Clint gasped. 

“Yeah, hurry up.”

It turned out that Fury just wanted to very seriously show them a movie that had a guy that looked a lot like him but with two eyes.

Natasha had been thrown into the wild ride from since she had been conscious. She dreaded the day her life would be truly boring. 

Eventually she would pray for boring.


End file.
